


In The Woods

by wisenedthefuckup



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gay Teen Gets Lost In The Woods, Gen, In 600 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisenedthefuckup/pseuds/wisenedthefuckup
Summary: A teenage Bill gets separated from Frank while exploring the woods out by his uncle's house. He practices his navigational skills- something that will save his life in years to come.





	In The Woods

"Frankie?"   
     Bill's voice cracked as he called out and he cursed puberty. His eyes scanned the woods and he cursed a second time. He'd stepped too far off the trail, wanting a nice photo of the rock formation in a crick down in a gully. The picture- pictures, rather, as he'd had to take several from a bunch of different angles- had been a success... but he'd also almost ruined his camera slipping in the stream. Even better, he'd turned himself around. The path was invisible from in the little gorge and he couldn't tell where he'd come from.   
    "... Well, this is awesome." Shoving his camera into it's bag, so it would be alright if he tripped again, Bill considered his situation. Like a genius, he'd told Frank _Go on ahead, I'm just gonna take a quick pic._ So Frank had carried on.  
    "At least it's not a school night," he grumbled to himself. It was Friday, and he and Frank were spending the weekend at Bill's uncle's place. Uncle Greg lived a good distance from the nearest town, a comfortable house out in the wilderness. Bill loved it at his uncle's; Greg had horses, no neighbors, and was more understanding about his feelings for Frank than anyone else in the family. It was safe here, except when he was a dumbass and got himself turned around in the wilderness.  
    Irritated at himself, Bill trudged out of the gully, up the highest face. He needed the vantage point so he could work on figuring out where the hell he was.  
    "Okay, Bill. You got this." Greg had been teaching him how to navigate on his wits and his compass, and this was as good a time as any for a test. He was in a section of Greg's land that was surrounded with fencing, but still- might as well get some practice in instead of bumbling about until he hit the fence.  
    Squinting at the sky, locating the sun and it's angle, Bill wiggled the compass free of a pocket on his camera's bag. Consulting it, comparing it with the sun, with what he knew of the area... "That way?" Asking no one in particular if he was correct, he pointed across the stream. "... That's fine. Great. Fantastic."  
    Mumbling, he eased himself back into the dip in the earth, plodded through the creek once more, and climbed up the opposite side.   
    "FRANKIE?"   
    From here, it was mostly a matter of keeping his eyes on the compass and the terrain. Hoping his boyfriend had back tracked, or at least stopped, when he realized he was alone, Bill kept an eye out for the trail. He wouldn't be surprised if Frank had went right on going; he sometimes took a while getting exactly the photos he wanted. Before long, he spotted a blob of pink and blue among the browns and grays of the late-autumn forest. Well, had to give Frank one thing- he was hard to miss.  
    "Frank!"  
    His boyfriend spun, and flashed that stupid grin of his. The smile that made his knees weak.  
    "There ya are!" Frank called to him, backtracking a little. "Was wondering if ya fell in! Thought I might have to call yer uncle Greg ta come find you."  
    Bill snorted as he waded through the brush, brandishing his compass overhead. "Nah. I'm good on my own. Glad that y' thought t' come look for me, though." Smirking, he elbowed Frank and leaned up, pecking his cheek with a kiss. "I'm pretty hungry if y' wanna head back?"  
    "Yeah, ain't interested in bein' out here overnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 'whatever' of my 600 word prompts: Woods


End file.
